In Love With a Shooting Star
by Delia Sky
Summary: Inilah alasan jatuh cinta pada penari yang juga anggota rombongan pengelana bukanlah hal yang baik. Kau tidak akan tahu petualangan seperti apa yang akan menantimu ketika kau memutuskan untuk mengejarnya. (Femlash, f!Sandy/f!Pitch, dan beberapa sampingan lainnya.) Enjoy ! :D


**Title:** In Love With a Shooting Star

 **Summary:** Inilah alasan jatuh cinta pada penari yang juga anggota rombongan pengelana bukanlah hal yang baik. Kau tidak akan tahu petualangan seperti apa yang akan menantimu ketika kau memutuskan untuk mengejarnya.

 **Pairing:** fem!Sandy/fem!Pitch, dan beberapa sampingan

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia. Lol.

 **Bacotan:** heuh, sesekali bikinnya jangan slash terus, jadinya femlash hohoho. Selama ini doyan femlash juga, tapi jarang bikin, dan kalopun bikin paling jadinya oneshot sajah.

* * *

"Tuan Putri, tolong jangan jauh-jauh dari saya."

Tapi sungguh, apa penjaganya itu bercanda? Dia tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu pengawal berambut putih itu mencicipi dulu makanannya untuk memastikan dia tidak keracunan! Dan… dilihat dari sisi manapun, ditemani oleh seseorang yang mencobai makanannya sama saja dengan mengumumkan bahwa dia bukan hanya gadis biasa yang sedang menikmati festival di tengah alun-alun ini.

"Tuan Putri, kubilang jangan jauh-jauh."

Dia merengut.

"Baiklah, sekarang Anda mau mencoba makan apa?"

Matanya berkeliling, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Ya, sesuatu yang jauh lebih menarik dari hal-hal menarik lainnya dan sejujurnya hal itu menyusahkannya! Terlalu banyak yang ingin dia coba, terlalu banyak warna-warni yang menarik matanya.

Lalu matanya berhenti pada seorang gadis bemata ungu. Rambutnya dikepang dua, dihiasi dengan meriah oleh bulu-bulu berwarna-warni. Gadis itu menenteng keranjang dengan apel ranum berlapis permen merah yang ditusuk pada batang.

Dia menunjuk dagangan gadis itu.

"Itu? Permen apel?"

Dia mengangguk bersemangat.

"Tolong tunggu disini."

Sungguh, dia tidak suka pengawalnya mengekor dan tidak mengizinkannya mondar-mandir sendirian, tapi dia tahu itu demi dirinya. Karena itu, dia langsung meronta panik, mencoba untuk tetap berdiri di tempat ketika arus manusia mendadak menyeretnya menjauh, menjauh, menjauh dari pengawal setianya.

Dia sungguh ingin mencoba permen apel itu.

* * *

Inilah puncak acara yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu. Setelah ini, rombongan mereka akan berkemas, lalu pergi ke kota berikutnya sebelum kembali enam bulan kemudian.

"Kau siap, _lapochka_?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat yang memegang _balalaika_ kesayangannya. Sesekali tangan kasarnya memetik senar alat musiknya untuk memeriksa apakah _balalaika_ -nya sudah tertala dengan baik. Mereka hanya melakukan ini dua kali setahun, dan akan sangat mengecewakan bila dia tidak dalam kondisi prima, bukan?

"Apa aku tidak terlihat siap, _love_?" jawab gadis yang ditanya. Tubuhnya dibalut oleh blus putih, dengan kain putih tembus pandang meliliti pinggulnya. Senyumnya sedikit miring, tetapi tetap terlihat manis. Dan menggoda.

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Tidak ada salahnya bertanya, ya?"

Tenda mereka terbuka, kepala pria berambut abu-abu menyembul dari celahnya. "Yang lain sudah siap, kalian sudah, _mate_?" tanya pria itu sambil mengambil sitarnya yang berbaring manis di atas tumpukan kain dekat pintu tenda. "Hohoh, kalian harus lihat orang-orang yang sudah berkumpul."

Keduanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar, disambut oleh cerahnya cahaya bulan malam itu.

Malam yang indah, malam yang tepat untuk sebuah perayaan.

Tepuk tangan riuh rendah memenuhi alun-alun, sesekali diselingi siulan dari bujangan-bujangan malang yang terperangkap oleh pesona gadis berambut hitam itu. Tidak ada wanita yang lebih berbahaya dari seorang wanita cantik yang sadar dan tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan parasnya. Langkahnya teratur, pinggulnya melenggok anggun. Api dari obor-obor yang menerangi alun-alun memberi kesan keemasan pada kulitnya. Matanya melirik dengan nakal, menjerat hati setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Telunjuk lentiknya terangkat, menekan bibir bergincunya, torsonya berayun, seakan memerintah semesta untuk memberikannya sedikit ketenangan. Sesaat semua diam, semua terpukau.

Kedua lengannya terangkat ke atas, wajahnya menengadah memandang bulan. Lalu suaranya merdu mengalun, menuturkan syair dalam bahasa lama yang kini hanya diabadikan lewat lagu. Syair yang menyanyikan cinta dan merayakan kehidupan, menceritakan kisah-kisah rasi bintang, dan perang yang mereka menangkan. Lalu di akhir syairnya, gendang bertabuh, rebana bergemerincing, diikuti oleh petikan-petikan senar sitar dan kecapi, lalu _balalaika_ yang menyatukan semuanya.

Lengannya turun, pinggulnya berayun, kakinya berjingkrak rendah di atas tanah, sesekali berputar dengan gemulai dan melompat. Lalu tepuk tangan mulai terdengar lagi, mengikuti irama dari lagu yang berdendang, semakin cepat.

Tariannya semakin liar, kepalanya meliuk mengikuti irama, sesekali berputar lalu menghentak, rantai-rantai dan rumbai emas serta rambutnya ikut bergerak, lonceng di kaki dan pergelangan tangannya ikut menambah meriahnya lagu.

Tidak lama, para pemain musik bernyanyi, syair yang sama yang tadi dinyanyikan si gadis, suara mereka bersatu membentuk sebuah harmoni yang indah dan bersemangat, seperti tarian gadis di tengah lingkaran manusia itu. Gerakan jemari lentiknya seakan mengajak para penonton ikut menyanyi.

Terdengar suara sumbang, suara-suara yang sedikit tertinggal atau terlalu cepat, tetapi semuanya terlihat bersenang-senang, dan itu bukanlah masalah! Karena memang itulah inti dari tarian ini, dari perayaan ini; bersenang-senang. Tawa sesekali terdengar, diikuti oleh sahutan bahagia dan dentingan piala berisi anggur sebelum diminum.

Lalu musik bertransisi, semakin pelan, satu persatu alat musik berhenti bersuara sampai hanya gendang dan rebana yang tersisa dan penonton semakin bersemangat karena sekarang bagian terbaik tiba.

Pemuda berambut cokelat menyerahkan _balalaika_ -nya pada teman di sampingnya, lalu berjalan ke tengah-tengah lingkaran membawa empat bilah shashka—pedang melengkung bermata satu yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari logam, dua dia lemparkan pada gadis berambut hitam yang menangkapnya dengan sigap dengan tangan kirinya.

Dua pedang terhunus, ujungnya nyaris bersentuhan. Keduanya berancang-ancang sambil berjalan dalam lingkaran, saling menatap dengan intens, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu dengan serentak berseru lantang; _"Yksha!"_ —"Siap!"

" _Voy!"_ balas para pemain musik dan keduanya segera saling mengayun pedang, menebas, dan menghindar, semakin lama semakin cepat dan dengan serangan yang semakin berbahaya seiring dengan kembali meriahnya lagi pengiring. Sesekali semuanya ikut berseru bersama para pemain musik.

" _Voy! Voy! Voy!"_ —"Serang! Serang! Serang!"

Tiap dentingan pedang menghasilkan percikan bunga api.

Keduanya tetap bertarung dengan senyum di wajah mereka. Tarian ini tak pernah digladi resik. Semuanya impromptu. Tidak ada tebasan yang direncanakan, tidak ada aba-aba atau isyarat untuk kapan lawannya harus menghindar. Sedikit kesalahan dan perayaan kehidupan ini akan menjadi acara melayat massal. Tapi bagi keduanya, duel ini tidak lebih dari permainan sehari-hari.

Dua pedang terlempar, keduanya kini sama-sama bertarung dengan sebilah pedang, dibumbui oleh salto, jungkir balik di udara, gerakan-gerakan akrobatik lainnya, menandakan sedikit lagi tarian duel ini akan berakhir.

Dengan lepasnya pedang terakhir masing-masing, berakhirlah duel mereka, disambung oleh dansa yang dipenuhi gairah, dengan jingkrakan dan lompatan dan lemparan. Keduanya tertawa girang, dan kegirangan itu sangatlah menular. Perlahan musik memelan, pemuda berambut cokelat itu kembali memainkan alat musiknya, sambil berdiri dan menemani tarian gadis berambut hitam yang semakin memelan dan berhenti bersamaan dengan berhentinya musik.

Lalu mulutnya terbuka, otot-otot lehernya terlihat tegang dengan tugas beratnya menarik napas dan menyanyi lantang. Syair yang sama kembali bergulir merdu dari bibir merah bergincu itu, tanpa musik, hanya orang-orang yang ikut bernyanyi.

Ketika dia berhenti dan membungkuk hormat, penonton meledak dengan segala macam pujian, siulan, dan tepukan tangan yang memenuhi malam cerah yang diterangi bulan dan bintang.

Dan dengan begitu, perayaan mereka selesai.

* * *

Dirinya sangat, sangat tersesat. Bersembunyi di balik tiang sebuah tenda yang sebenarnya tidak sama sekali menawarkan persembunyian, melihat sekeliling sambil mencoba melacak kepala berambut putih pengawal setianya. Tiap sahutan yang terlalu kencang membuatnya tersentak dan semakin ingin pulang.

Lalu tiba-tiba gemerisik suara lautan manusia terdiam, digantikan oleh alunan suara yang merdu seakan mengajaknya berpetualang ke lautan rasi bintang dan menyaksikan sendiri kemegahan semesta. Suara itu berasal dari gadis berambut hitam di tengah-tengah lingkaran manusia.

Paras secantik dewi-dewi dengan tubuh seindah musai.

Dia terpaku pada tarian indah wanita itu, dan duelnya dengan pemuda berambut cokelat. Suara yang terlalu keras tiba-tiba tidak lagi mengganggunya. Dia terlalu tersesat dalam gerakan gemulai yang memukau dari gadis itu.

Ingin rasanya dia mengecup bibir semerah apel ranum yang tidak jadi dia makan tadi, memeluk pinggang rampingnya, dan merasakan empuknya kedua buah dada yang penuh itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Oh, apa gadis itu titisan iblis? Membuatnya memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dipikirkan oleh gadis polos seperti dirinya.

Dia sedikit kecewa ketika musik berhenti, tapi tidak untuk lama. Suara indah yang memulai semuanya kini mengakhiri pula semuanya dan dia rasa tidak ada akhir yang lebih pantas dari itu.

Ketika orang-orang mulai bubar dan alun-alun mulai kosong, dia tidak diam di tempat, mencari pengawalnya, ataupun mencari jalan kembali sendiri ke istananya. Dia menemukan dirinya menahan kantuk, bersembunyi di bawah tumpukan baju di pojok sebuah kereta kuda tanpa kursi, berharap sedikit keberaniannya setelah sekian lama ini dapat membawanya sedikit lebih dekat dengan dewi yang telah memerangkap hatinya dan membuatnya melupakan kejadian tidak mengenakkan malam ini.

Meskipun sungguh, dia masih ingin permen apel itu!

* * *

Matahari musim gugur telah tinggi di langit. Hembusan angin membawa wangi segar apel dari kebuh buah yang sedang keretanya lewati. Tangannya menjulur, mencoba menggapai satu buah yang terlihat ranum, tetapi roda kereta melindas lubang di jalan dan dia nyaris terjatuh. Petani tua yang tengah memetik apel-apel itu tertawa, lalu melemparkan dua buah merah itu kuat-kuat ke arahnya yang dengan senang hati menangkapnya. Pria tua itu melambai pelan dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya. Dia membalas senyuman itu.

"Nicholas, mau apel?"

"Kau mencurinya?"

"Setengah benar."

"Pitch…"

"Aku mencoba mengambil satu, gagal, lalu petaninya melemparkannya padaku."

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu memandangnya, lalu menengadahkan tangannya yang tidak sedang memegang kekang kuda. "Aku dapat yang lebih besar."

Dengan sedikit tidak rela, gadis berambut hitam itu membelah apelnya dan menyerahkan potongan yang lebih besar pada kusirnya yang langsung memakannya dengan rakus seakan takut apel itu akan diminta lagi. Dasar.

Dia sendiri mengambil waktunya untuk menikmati cemilannya sambil sesekali berguling untuk menghilangkan derita tubuh bagian bawahnya. Bokongnya. Duduk seharian dalam kereta kuda tanpa kegiatan memang tidak baik untuk bokong seorang wanita. "Bokongku pegal. Barapa lama lagi kita sampai?"

"Uuh… dengan kecepatan kita, mungkin seben—"

Pemuda itu terpotong oleh bunyi bersin dan secara serentak mereka menyahut; "Diberkatilah kau!" sebelum berpandangan bingung dan menyadari bahwa ada satu lagi orang yang bukan mereka berdua di kereta ini.

"Siapa disitu?!" jerit Pitch panik sambil menodongkan pisaunya tanpa arah.

Kereta lalu berhenti dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Pitch menjatuhkan pisaunya dan sebuah peti kayu terhempas dan menindih tumpukan baju di pojok kereta yang kemudian berteriak; "Augh!" Tumpukan baju itu bergerak lalu perlahan dari bawahnya, keluar seorang gadis pirang dengan gaun kuning, kedua tangannya terangkat. Gadis itu perlahan berputar dengan lututnya, menghadapi dua anggota rombongan pengelana yang terlihat sama takut dan bingungnya dengannya.

Nicholas segera turun, meninggalkannya mengahadapi siapapun yang berada di hadapannya ini. Sialan.

"Si-siapa kau?! Apa maumu? Asal kau tahu saja, aku bisa mematahkan lehermu dengan mudah hanya dengan dua tangan inII—AAH!"

Gadis pirang itu menerjang dan memegang tangannya erat-erat dengan dua tangan yang lembut dan berbau seperti vanila. Mata emasnya yang lebar memandang dalam-dalam mata emas Pitch yang tajam. Detik-detik berlalu, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali menggengam erat tangan Pitch sambil menatap matanya dan gadis penari itu mulai menurunkan siaganya.

"Ha-haoh!" seru gadis itu, lalu cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya terlihat malu. Pipinya memerah dan di ujung matanya, airmata menggenang.

"Uh… halo?"

Si pirang itu tidak jadi menangis, malah menatapnya semangat dan mengangguk keras.

"Aah… jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Ahh-yeh-sha—" jawabnya sebelum wajahnya kembali memerah dan dia menutup mulut rapat-rapat, kali ini tidak kuasa membendung airmatanya yang lalu mengalir bebas.

"Hei, hei… hei, ah, jangan menangis. Uhm, ini kuberikan apel. Ya? Jangan menangis." Dia sedikit menyayangkan cemilan malamnya yang kini sudah bukan miliknya, tapi gadis di depannya berhenti menangis dan itu cukup baik. "Aku… kami disini bisa bahasa isyarat. Kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih mudah…?" tambahnya, menyesal kenapa tidak bisa mengingat itu sebelum makanannya menjadi korban.

Mata emas lebar itu langsung berbinar penuh harapan. Tangan si pirang bergerak, membentuk satu-satu simbol dengan tangkas.

"A-L-E-S-S-A-N-D-R-E-A. Alessandrea? Nama yang bagus."

Lalu temannya yang tadi turun untuk memberitakan apa yang terjadi pada kereta-kereta di depan mereka kembali—dan Pitch sedikit merasa Nicholas sama sekali tidak setia kawan. Bagaimana kalau ternyata orang yang menumpang di kereta mereka orang berbahaya?

"Oh, kalian sudah berteman? Bagus. Jadi penumpang gelap kita ini?"

"Namanya Alessandrea. Dia memakai bahasa isyarat."

"Oh, nama bagus. Rasanya aku kenal."

"Aku juga merasa begitu."

Lalu keduanya sadar.

"Putri Alessandrea?!"

Lalu dari kejauhan terdengar ringkikan kuda yang semakin dekat disertai teriakan marah, "KALIAN BERHENTI DISITU!"

Nicholas memandang Pitch sambil menggidikkan bahunya. Mereka memang sudah berhenti, kan? Ketiganya turun dari kereta, tidak seperti yang lain yang lebih memilih untuk diam dan menyaksikan dari celah atau jendela pada dinding kereta mereka.

Seorang prajurit menghampiri mereka dengan kuda putihnya, sementara wajah Ales—Tuan Putri Alessandrea tidak terlihat berubah.

"Kalian berdua ditahan! Tidak, tidak! Seisi rombongan ini ditahan!" teriak prajurit itu sambil menanggalkan helemnya, memperlihatkan rambutnya yang seputih salju. Ah, tentu saja. Letnan Jackson Overland Frost, pengawal setia putri mahkota yang kini tengah mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah pengawalnya yang merah oleh amarah dan letih.

"Tuan Putri! Apa Anda baik-baik saja? Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Anda?"

"Dengar, bocah—"

"Namaku bukan 'Boc—aah!"

Bunyi berdebum yang keras membuat Pitch sedikit meringis. Jack Frost mencoba mengunci Nicholas yang bergerak maju mendadak, lalu gantinya malah dikunci oleh Nicholas ke tanah. Itu pasti sakit. Dan memalukan.

"Dengar, _Bocah_ , Tuan Putri menyelinap kereta kami dan baru ketahuan beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Hanya setelah sadar meronta tidak akan membebaskannya, Jack Frost bersusah payah menoleh ke arah Putri Alessandrea. "Apakah itu benar, Tuan Putri?"

Si pirang mengangguk cepat.

"Mereka tidak mengacammu bilang begitu kan?"

Kali ini gelengan.

Jack Frost menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu terbatuk karena debu jalanan ikut memasuki paru-parunya. Memalukan. "Baiklah," ujarnya setelah selesai terbatuk, berpura-pura dia tidak baru saja berkelakuan tidak keren, "Tolong lepaskan aku."

Nicholas menurutinya dan membantu mengebas-ngebas baju Jack Frost yang kotor oleh debu, tetapi tepukan kasarnya hanya membuat si pengawal kesal dan memintanya berhenti. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengangkat tangan. "Hanya coba membantu."

"Tuan Putri, ayo kita pulang. Kedua orangtua Anda pasti sedang khawatir setengah mati."

Putri Alessandrea mengangguk lemah, wajahnya sedikit sedih karena dia harus berpisah dengan pujaan hatinya bahkan sebelum berhasil mendapatkan namanya. Tidak secara langsung, setidaknya, seorang wanita berkelas sepertinya tahu informasi yang didapat dari menguping bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Oh, Tuan Putri, kau lupa apelmu," seru suara semanis madu itu. Dia menerima apel ranum itu dan memutuskan untuk memakannya sekarang sebelum hal buruk memisahkannya lagi dari buah itu.

Baru saja dia akan menggigit, tangan Jack Frost menepis apel itu darinya. Buah itu terjatuh ke tanah, menggelinding, dan berhenti di kaki kuda putih Jack yang langsung memakannya sebelum sang Putri sempat memungutnya ataupun menangisi nasibnya.

"Kita tidak tahu racun apa yang ada di dalamnya."

Terdengar suara isakan tercekik lalu keluhan dan gerutu Jack Frost ketika sang Putri memukulinya tanpa ampun sambil menangisi apelnya.

"H-hei! Hent—Tuan Put—ini bukan kelakuan—Putri! Tolong henti—gyah!"

Sambil berjalan mundur untuk menghindari serangan sang Putri yang tampaknya tidak menyakitkan tapi mengganggu itu, Jack Frost tergelincir dan terjatuh, kepalanya terbentur batu di pinggir jalan. Dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Sang Putri lalu menangis tersedu.

Dia masih tidak mendapatkan apelnya!

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

-Lapochka (лапочка): sayang

-Balalaika (балала́йка): alat musik Rusyah.

Help, saia tenggelam dalam cerita baru dan tak bisa bangkit lagi.

Minta ripiunya bagi yang berkenan?


End file.
